The present invention relates to a device for fastening a cable to a board in which the collar which is compressed by a chuck and a clamp to hold down the cable has an annular groove around the periphery for engagement with engagement portions of pawls of the clamp.
FIG. 4 shows a device adapted for fastening to a board to hold a cable. The device comprises a lock nut 10', a washer 20', a casing 30', a collar 40', a metal clamp 50', and a chuck 60'. The casing 30' has a tubular shape adapted for mounting in a hole of the board, a first outer thread 31' at one end, and a second outer thread 32' at an opposite end. The collar 40' is mounted within the casing 30' around the cable, having a reduced tail section 41' inwardly compressed by the clamp 50' against the cable. The metal clamp 50' comprises a center through hole 51' adapted to receive the collar 40', and a plurality of pawls 52' spaced around the through hole 51'. The pawls 52' have a respective free end terminating in a downward engagement portion 53' forced to compress the reduced tail section 41' of the collar 40' against the cable. The chuck 60' has an inner thread 62' adapted for threading onto the second outer thread 32' of the casing 30', and a tapered inside wall portion 61' adapted to compress the pawls 52' inwardly against the reduced tail section 41' of the collar 40'. This device has drawbacks. When the reduced tail section 41' of the collar 40' is compressed by the engagement portions 53' of the pawls 52' of the clamp 50', the reduced tail section 41' will be forced to wrinkle, causing the collar 40' unable to be closely secured to the periphery of the cable, therefore rain water tends to pass through the gaps between the periphery of the cable and the inside wall of the collar 40'.